Kaleidoscope: Colision Course
by Izzy129
Summary: It was a normal summer, three teenager came into possession of mysterious world war two artefacts. What they would find, would put their family and friends on the collision course for an adventure of a lifetime. prequel to the Kaleidoscope series. (AU/One-Shot)


_Berlin,2014,Unknown Street 10:45 AM_

 ** _I_** t was a nice and mild day within the Streets of modern day Berlin. The modern day Germanic city was bustling with activity. With vehicles commuting on the roads and pedestrians and push pedal bikes along the sidewalks. Making their way to and from various shops, workplaces and homes.

Joshua and his Older Sister Johanna, were on their way towards a local supermarket on their own bicycles. The auburn haired young man and his firebrick haired sibling casually peddled down the streets. Peddling, until they both stopped outside of the supermarket they usually go to get their weekly off of their bikes and leaning them against the sidewalks railing. Johanna pulling out a couple of chains and padlocks, to secure their rides home to the railing securely. Securing her bike first with the first padlock and chain, followed by her younger brothers not to shortly afterwards.

However, before they were about to enter the store Johanna younger fair skinned brother curiously queried "So. We're going to meet up with Enzo later on today Right?"

Taking a few seconds to formulate her answer, his white skinned sister briefly turned her head and her azure blue eye to him and smile reassuringly replying "well of Course we are, why did you think he was invited over for tonight?" taking a moderate breath she continued "anyway, we should get going".

Joshua Spoke with a hint of concern upon his face "But what if he got lost on the way there?".

Johanna blinked a couple of times at his statement, turning her head back towards the supermarket entrance and simply said "Relax, he won't get lost". The two afterwards went inside

With that Johanna went through the door, Joshua now calmed down by his sister followed behind her entering the medium sized superstore. To the left hand side next to the wall was an automated teller machine.

Johanna looked back towards Joshua, the male simply pointing towards the direction of the ATM and said "I'll get the money and check my own bank account for now, while you get the shopping kart alright?" with a mischievous smile on his face.

Her face from hearing that went into an expression of mixed suspicion and minor annoyed. That grin of his, was a dead giveaway to her that Joshua was up to something. After a minute of staring at him Johanna spoke "Fine then, but you better not get any funny ideas" with an inflection of mild intimidation.

Joshua Lightly Chuckled at that statement. With a small cold sweat breaking from not only staring but from the implied intimidation in her voice. Both then briefly parted ways to complete their respective Johanna was getting the Shopping Kart ready and patiently waited for Joshua to return. The Young Male Joiner, approached the left hand ATM whilst reaching into the back pocket of his gray tracksuit trousers for his the wallet out of his pocket and opening it up in front of himself, to get out his personal direct debit card. Slotting the blue piece of chipped plastic into the ATM's card slot, the PIN number screen came up.

The Auburn haired boy simply thought _**'My Pin number, if I recall it is this'**_ Shielding the number pad with his had to prevent others from seeing. Inputting his PIN into the machine correctly with his fingers, after verifying his PIN he selected the check current balance amount that he could currently withdraw from his annual allowance from his father was the euro equivalent of just over two and a half thousand united states dollars out the thirty Thousand united states dollars that he got at the beginning of the twenty thousand euros for the daily shopping, Joshua after the transaction was complete took his card out of the machine. Slotting it back into his wallet, he moved out of the way of the people behind and simply walked back to his older sister.

Looking at her, he could tell that she was being as patient as possible. Tapping her left foot on the ground counting the he exited a small local Supermarket, a young teenage boy with a Soft Drink in his hand. The Young man Slowly walked, over towards where his Pushbike was parked. Azure blue eyes, Scanning left and right as he was waiting for Someone to meet up with , he simply opened the can of soft drink Bering the opening of the can to his mouth and took a single swig of the contents within. Leaning against the Railing next to his bike he pondered "I wonder how my sister is doing with finishing the shopping" with a querying tone.

Meanwhile, his sister was busy finishing at the checkout, packing up the bags with what shopping was bought with the twenty-thousand euros that were withdrawn from Joshua's bank account. On one hand she was annoyed that her brother, had the audacity to decide to buy a drink and wait outside for a while. Leaving her to finish the shopping alone. With reluctance, she let her rational brain take over.

Sighing she rationally told herself "He better be ready to apologize for his actions". For now all she needed to concentrate on the task of finishing the daily shopping. Over the next thirty minutes, the Young lady had walking through the isles of the store. Stopping momentarily to pick out the items that their uncle had sent them down to pick up.

By the time she arrived at the till, the shopping cart had a variety of groceries inside. From the basics such bread and milk to holding the basic ingredients for making meatballs and spaghetti. Pulling her wallet out of the left rear pocket of her cargo face with a slight scowl of annoyance, subtly showing. The Woman at the till wanted to ask Johanna if there was anything wrong, but refrained from doing so. Afterwards The Firebrick haired beauty proceeded to take her shopping bags and left the store.

When the eldest daughter of Johnathon Joiner exited the store, a sliding sound could be heard from the automatic door opening. With her scowl growing further into an expression of pure anger. Her long shoulder length hair lightly swaying in the breeze. Menacingly She spoke "Joshua...I'm done". She slowly, took a few steps towards him as soon as she said that.

Joshua was still in spot that he took up to keep watch out for Enzo. Initially Oblivious to the sound of the supermarkets exit sliding open. Having long since finished his drink, with the can now in a nearby public recycling bin. His expression was clam, letting out a sigh he took a glance over to the other side of the street.

However, not before long, upon hearing the serene yet ominously hostile tone in his sisters voice. Causing a shiver to creep down his spine, nervously he looked back towards the entrance seeing a furious Johanna approach him. With a Fearful tone and a nervous expression on his face he spoke "H-hi there Big sis, look I'm sorry about earlier". Hoping that she would clam down at least slightly from that.

His hopes were at least partially answered, when Johanna's expression turned from an expression of near fury to a sinister smirk. The Tone of her voice then in that instant changed, "Apology accepted, however as punishment you will be the one to carry all of these". Handing him the bags, which he instinctively grabbed off of her. Not wanting to escalate the situation.

Johanna now satisfied with dealing out her brother punishment swiftly. She casually got onto her bike and peeled back home ahead of her shorter foolish brother. With a now satisfied smile upon her lips. Joshua Simply sighed in defeat and got both himself and the bagged cargo on his bike. Peddling back home.

 _Northeastern Berlin,2014,Gorge Foch Residence,2:45PM_

Two Hours had passed since the supermarket incident. The Two Siblings did not say a single word to each other on their way back to their uncle's home. Arriving outside of the house, turning into the driveway. Arriving in front of the front porch, exhausted now from the journey. Both of them were relieved that they got back to the house safely.

Disembarking off their bicycles, Johanna with a sigh of relief went to the door while Joshua was getting the bags of shopping off of his bike. As she grasped the brass door handle, Joshua spoke "Hey sis, there's something I'd like to discuss" with a lighthearted tone in his voice.

Johanna with a mildly confused look on her, glanced over to Joshua. She then queried "Huh, Is something the matter?" in a curious tone. Wanting to know what her younger sibling wanted to speak about.

"Well" Joshua said thinking about those rumors he heard around the city as of late. After a few seconds pondering he shook his head, "Never mind, I'll save it for later". With that, The tall Redhead female opened the door and they both went inside.

Once they went inside and closed the door behind them. The bottom floor was fairly open planned as whole. With the living room and staircase leading up to the top floor being one large room supported by a couple of pillars and support beams. A wall along the back end and the right hand side of the room separated the open floor kitchen dinning room area and the garage and downstairs toilet from the main living room.

Joshua looked over towards the couch, seeing a very familiar olive skinned teen. The Young Italian was sitting there watching TV, when he heard the main door go he looked back. Seeing the short Joshua and the Tall amazonian Johanna had just came back, he smiled. The man on the couch spoke up optimistically "Hey There, how has the day been for both of you?".

Joshua Chuckled politely, with a friendly voice he replied "Yo Enzo, Kept you waiting huh". Enzo Laughed at that, with a slight pause Joshua spoke again "Anyway I've got to get these Shopping bags out to the kitchen for uncle Foch". With that he left towards a wide doorway on the rear wall, leading out to the kitchen and dinning room area.

As Enzo listened contently to what Joshua had said earlier, looking down at the bags that his short friend was holding. Smiling he said "Well that's OK, we all have our priorities". As Joshua left the room, The Dark Blonde man looked back towards Johanna. With a voice of curiosity he queried "Anyway, what about you Johanna?".

Johanna with her Azure blue gaze looking at the Enzo's brown eyes. With soft sigh she said "Well, honestly it was boring". Taking a breath she spoke again "Well until Joshua decided to go outside of store on his own, I made him take all the shopping bags" Her Mildly irritated tone laced a dose of genuine concern.

Enzo looking at her, simply shrugged at her initial response. To which he reluctantly said "Well, errands are errands". His facial features changing to express such reluctance, with a contented sigh he listened on her second response.

Sighing again, his expression changing to one of actual Sympathy. Bringing his left hand up to face, he spoke "I can understand that you want to keep your brother out of trouble" with minute long pause he spoke to the firebrick haired beauty again "but you cannot be there all the time".

Thinking that now is good time to change the subject to something else, his sincere smile on his mouth. He asked "Hey while both Jojo and Mister Foch are cooking" Taking a breath with querying sight he said "want to sit down next to me and watch TV with me?".

Johanna to what Enzo said initially was something she could actually agree on, Nodding slightly to affirm her agreement on that point. Her demeanor changed slightly at the fact that Enzo called her out on her over-protectiveness. As much as she wanted to refute his statement, her saddened azure gaze couldn't help but at least partially agree with him through sheer reluctance.

However, that changed at the sound of hearing Enzo. The Italian man had attempted to change the subject to food and TV. Her hands put on her Jean covered hips, taking a teasing posture. With a teasing tone She said "Hmm, Is that an invitation Lorenzo Martini? Well in that case".

The latter part causing Enzo to have a pang of annoyance and his cheeks darkened in embarrassment from Johanna calling her by his actual first name. With a reflexive action, she vaulted over the top of the couch. Lading in the seat next to the blonde. Taking her actions as a yes, he turned to look in her direction. Seeing her get into a more relaxed posture, with her hoodie still on. He smiled and decided to take the time to speak to her while they watched TV.

 _Northeastern Berlin,2014,Gorge Foch Residence,4:30PM_

Half an hour had passed since the food was done, The four occupants of the household were sitting at the table in the rear dinning room and kitchen area. Each of them took a small portion of the meal that was cooked by Joshua and Gorge Foch.

Joshua shot an overarching glance around him, to his right was his uncle Gorge Foch. He glanced over to opposite side of the table which Lorenzo 'Enzo' Martini and His sister were sitting. Everyone was busy, quietly eating their plate of spaghetti and Bologna. Everybody else was taking their time with the meal, three of them were eating at their normal pace except one.

Joshua however was eating slower than usual, feeling the silence getting to him. Wanting to break this silence, he also wanted to get a specific subject off of his chest. The look in his eye showing a curious look, furrowing his left eyebrow. In attempt to break the silence, he spoke "So, I wanted to discuss something with you guys".

When he spoke, his silver haired uncle's lips curling into a smirk long his curved jawline. Johanna and Enzo, now looking up with a questioning gaze at Joshua. Johanna put her free left hand on her softly pointed jaw.

Her face expressing a look of curiosity at the Ruby haired boy. Enzo briefly tapped his flat chin with the clean end of his empty fork. The two teens opposite of Joshua and Foch looked briefly at the silver haired adult next to him. Then back at Joshua, with a curious vigor and baritone voice Gorge Asked "oh, and what would that be?".

Joshua looking slightly unnerved by the piercing and inquisitive looks, that everyone in the room were giving him. Doing his best to shake off the fear, He spoke "Well it's about the rumors concerning the so called 'warp gates', that I've heard about recently".

Everyone gave mixed reactions to the topic of discussion. The Silver haired man chuckled at the very notion of the topic. Johanna Simply shook her head in disappointment, She replied "You know that Rumors can either be true or false right Joshua?" her words with a hint of doubt and concerning tone in her voice. Gorge simply shrugged, acknowledging the fact that Johanna had a point.

However, the one that had the strongest reaction was Lorenzo, The Italian boy groaned. Objectionably he said with a tone of brutal honesty "Well honestly, I think those rumors are likely to be fake". Taking a minute to gather his breath again, He spoke with curiosity "Although, I am willing to take a chance if there is evidence to back this up".

With that last Joshua reached down to his left side with his free left hand and picked up a strange brown bag from next to him. Putting the fork in his right hand down onto his plate. He reached into the bag and pulled out three items.

One was an Old Glass container with Nazi markings. Inside a distinct blue ore-like substance that faintly hummed and glowed was stored inside. The other two, were an old world war two era maps. With the final one being a set of old Nazi Germany research notes. Placing them next to him on an empty section of the table. Every one else gaze turned towards the items. Lorenzo's Jaw dropped slightly at the site, Johanna and his uncle's eyes widened slightly. Foch then asked politely "Joshua, where and when did you get these?"

The Auburn haired boy simply replied "I'll tell you all later, by the way every body's food is getting cold". Everyone then decided that they would discuss this later, for now they had to focus on finishing their food off before it got too cold. Joshua Packed the items carefully back into in brown leather satchel bag. Placing the bag back down to his side, he joined everyone else back in resumption of dinner.

 _Northeastern Berlin,2014,Gorge Foch Residence,8:00PM_

One hour after they had finished their meal, mister Foch along with Johanna and Lorenzo exited the dinning room and entered the living room. Joshua quickly followed behind them 5 minutes afterwards. Johanna along with Lorenzo and Gorge walked towards the couch.

With George sitting himself on the seat nearest to the chair, Johanna followed by Lorenzo sat next to him. All of them Looked over to the young Azure eyed man, who diligently sat down into the leather chair next to older man. Cracking a faint smile Joshua spoke "So, back to what I was saying at the table earlier" With a curt tone in his soft voice.

With a curt nod and smile from all three occupants of the couch, he carefully put the brown leathery bag. Taking out the Items again and placing on the coffee table with his hands. Sitting back down, Looking over to Lorenzo who skeptically said "Well, honestly how can we know if this stuff genuine?".

To which Gorge Looked over to Lorenzo, who with Hint of honesty said "They are very likely to be authentic" Taking a breather before finishing up "due to the fact that only Jonathon Joiner collects these kinds of things".

He reached with his left hand for the map, Opening it up with care. Inspecting the contents, he affirmatively nodded "Well at least the map's genuine, and it looks like it's directions to an abandoned Nazi base". The Three teens around him had their mouths slightly agape.

Johanna, regaining her composure spoke up "Well, If the items are genuine wouldn't that cause some trouble?". Glancing over to Joshua who had glimmer of hope in his eyes. Waiting for Gorge's answer, She contently decided to give him time to form an answer.

Lorenzo also looked the determined and hopeful expression on her brothers face. Sighed at the look before glancing down towards the other two items. Looking back at Johanna, He spoke with a joking tone "Um Johanna, Your brother is making that look". She Looked over towards her brother, in sheer disbelief she groaned and brought her right up to her face.

The Forty Year Old Man, looked over to Joshua as well. Letting out a soft sigh Foch reluctantly said "Well, Looks like you're going to search it anyway". Folding the map back, he tapped it with his fingers. Handing it back, He Queried again "Now I'm going to ask again where did you get these?".

Joshua Looked at them, He chuckled humorously. With an Expression of curiosity forming on his face, he adventurously said "Well to answer that, I got them from Father on my birthday".

Gorge Foch's face Slowly Curled and Contorted into one of absolute shock. Shaking his head, The Brown Eyed man Spoke "Well, I should have honestly expected him to give you something odd but this". Taking a Five Minute Silence He Spoke "This is unlike him, to give up something he held valuable".

Johanna although it looked like she was not paying attention to the conversation. Beneath the palm of her hand covering her face, she had the look of intrigue. Bringing her right hand away from her face, she remarked with a hint of defeat "Fine, Brother I'll humor your curiosity this once". Her Uncle Next to her chuckled at that remark.

The Silver Short-bearded man, after chuckling looked over past Johanna and towards Lorenzo. Who then asked "Well, Any second opinions on this mister Martini". Lorenzo waved his left hand for five seconds in mock surrender.

The Olive Skinned boy putting his down after the mock surrender. In a Joking tone with a hint of skepticism, he said "Well, I can't let my friends go on their own". Looking away from Johanna and towards Joshua. In the Same manner of voice he said "However, if this turns out to be false you must never bring it up again ok?".

Joshua said nothing but nodded his head to confirm what Lorenzo just said. Within the next minute, he let out a loud yawn. His uncle looked at him "Well, I think we obviously stayed up long enough". Taking a Minute of Silence, The Older Caucasian man spoke "Enzo, there's a Spare bedroom in the front of the second floor you can stay in".

Lorenzo slightly bowed in gratitude towards Gorge Foch's Hospitality, Getting up from his seat. He walked around, the Right side of the couch. Heading to the base of the stairs, taking two steps up. Off handily he said "Well, I bid all of you a Good night". He then headed upstairs and went to bed in the guest bedroom.

Gorge Foch looking now at the remaining two tired siblings. Quietly he told them, "Well, I'll see you two in the morning". In quickly Reply and unison, The two siblings tiredly Said "Good Night, Uncle". Getting and heading off upstairs to their own respective rooms.

With the lower floor now in complete silence, Taking good care and adequate dexterity to place the items back into the brown leather satchel they came out of. Sighing He told himself, "Well, looks like I'm going to need Blake's help". Taking a pregnant pause He Spoke again not in a concerned tone "And Johnathan, we will need to have word about this".

Placing the bag down next to the couch, taking a stand and glancing over towards his old white military cap. He then muttered "And Johnathan, Pray that your wife treats you leniently for dragging your kids into this".

All that he knew, That his life and those kids lives was very likely to get crazier from here.

 **The Next Day**

 _Northeastern Berlin,2014,Gorge Foch Residence,8:30AM_

The Next Morning had come, The both the siblings, their friend and their uncle were in the rear part of the house. Gorge was in the kitchen area dishing up a cooked German Cheese and Bacon Strudel with mixed country vegetables for everyone. On the red plastic radio In the Back left corner of the counter surface, Jazz music was playing from the speakers.

The man was Humming to the rhythm of the music, as he focused on slicing the strudel up with the knife in his left hand. Glancing over to the other four plates, he placed his knife underneath the first portion of the savory strudel.

Placing his hand on top to keep it from falling off the knife, lifting the strudel portion off the baking tray carefully. Moving the pastry over onto one of the four ceramic plates to his right. The scent of cheesy bacon gradually but surely moving around the kitchen and dinning room. With a Casual look in his eye, repeating the process three more times on the other empty plates

Looking back at the remaining half of the breakfast strudel. Placing the Knife down into the baking tray, He Quietly thought 'Now that's out of the way'. Turning around towards the boiling pot of vegetables on the ovens front left hob, the bubbles threatening to boil over. He Turned off the hob, the vegetables now ready to dish up.

Meanwhile, at the dining room table. His Three guest's, were waiting for their break fast. Joshua who glanced out the french window heading rearward out to the back garden. Outside to see the rain was falling lightly. After a few seconds, he looked back down towards the map and research notes. His left index finger and thumb pinching the corner of the pages. Looking through the writing, desperately trying to find a lead. With a pondering tone, he muttered "I know there's a lead in here somewhere".

In the seat next to him, Lorenzo was looking out towards the wet garden. His left hand supporting his head, his face with a mixed expression of boredom and indifference. Overhearing Joshua's muttering, he yawned. Taking a breath, he said "Jojo, You've been looking through those research notes fore the last fifteen minutes".

Joshua, turning his gaze away from the notes back towards his friend and shook his head. "I'm aware of that, but I'm still having trouble finding clues". With a soft sigh, he turned his sight over to his sister opposite of him. With a Pause he asked "Anyway sister" holding his right hand out with his palm the bottom of his fingers face up, "Penny for your thoughts?". A Slight Grin forming on his face, waiting for what she had to say.

The Young lady, sitting opposite of him. With her PlayStation vita in her hands, she diligently was playing a puzzle game. Her face expressing concentration and with eyes filled with determination. Unbeknownst to both of the boy's opposite of her, that she was overhearing their banter.

When her younger brother asked her for her opinion, her lips curved into a smirk. Using her right thumb to pause her game, she placed the console down in front of her. With words of sheer brutal honesty, she said "Well my foolish brother, I think your just thinking too hard".

In that moment, Her brother's eyebrow started to subtly twitch. Although as much as he hated to admit it, but she was honestly right. His twitching slowly stopped, sighing in defeat. He admitted "Well as much as I hate to say this, but you maybe right Sister". Turning another page, while tapping his right index finger on the oak surface of the table. His grin turning into Soft Frown, "But that does not mean I have to stop outright" he said in a tone of softened determination.

Johanna Simply chuckled, bringing the Vita back up to where it was. She pressed the pause button again, picking up where she left off. Not wanting to waste anymore of her siblings time. Quietly she continued playing.

Looking into the final page of the notes in front of him, Joshua carefully inspecting the contents. Although the contents do not confirm weather or not the gate was destroyed in the bases' destruction. One word did stick out to him, it was the name of an area. He quietly said to himself, "So Kienhorst, that is where the facility was located". Taking a pause, he looked up at both his sister and then over to his friend. In a definitive tone he said "Enzo, Johanna I think we might be going earlier than anticipated".

Lorenzo took a gulp of water, from the glass in his right hand. Still looking out to the wetness outside. Hearing what Joshua had just recently said, he asked with boredom in his voice "Yeah, when and where we are going?".

Joshua wasting no time, Shot his answer right back at Lorenzo "Joachimsthal Area, and we are going today". With a Serious look on his face, he determined to prove them wrong about this once and for all.

Saying those exact words. Lorenzo Nearly ended up spitting out his drink, Taking a quick swig before placing it back down. He exclaimed "I Knew we were going to go investigating some day, I did not expect it to be today!". He Turned Around and said to Johanna "Johanna, do you think it's too soon to be doing something like this?". The Only Reply he got a nonchalant shrug from her. Looking Joshua in the eye he said "Alright Jojo, but at least let's do some preparation before we go OK?".

"Sure" Joshua said Shrugging as he did so. Closing the notes and looking at the map, saying to himself "But first, Break fast and a question for Uncle". Shouting back to his Uncle "Hey Uncle Foch!".

"Yes?" Gorge queried, wondering what was going on. As he just finished plating the food up, he glanced over to Joshua.

"Can you drop us off in the nearest roadside Clearing In the Joachimsthal Area?" Joshua then asked, his stomach growling from hunger. The Scent of Bacon and Cheese did not help with his hunger in the slightest.

The Silver haired man Smiled, "Sure I can, Although If you want I can help with your preparation if you want me to". Joshua Simply Nodded, giving the man a non-verbal Yes.

But First they had to eat breakfast, before anything else.

Eastern Germany,2014,Joachimsthal Area t,12:30PM

It had been four hours since their morning discussion. The Three of them were walking through the woodland, The Rain still pouring down on them. The Trees stretching up, providing partial cover from the raindrops.

Lorenzo was doing his best to keep pace, with both Johanna and Joshua. With a worn out look on his face, he asked "Johanna, how long have we been walking for?". Walking Closely behind the other two.

The Young Woman in between him and Joshua, turned her head around. With a look of indifference on her face and glint of exhaustion in her eye. She Answered "About an hour now" with a plain tone in her voice. Look back to her Short Brother, She Asked "Joshua, Are you really sure that map is right?".

Joshua looking back to the two of them for a moment, said reassuringly "Of course I am, why would I drag myself out here unless there's an adventure awaiting" Taking a pause, "Besides, I was told to phone in anything strange to a phone number uncle gave me".

Turning his head around they continued to hike through the forest, listening and looking out for anything strange. A faint and quiet humming sound could be heard. Joshua who picked up on the distinct sound first, Excitedly said "We're getting Close". Picking up his walking pace to close in on the sound.

"Brother, Wait up!" Johanna Shouted, as she ran after her younger sibling. Not wanting Joshua's foolishness to get himself maimed or worse. Both of them Slowly leaving Lorenzo Behind.

Lorenzo however, with a look of annoyance on his face. Shouted "Hey, Don't leave me behind!", Picking up his speed to catch up with his two friends. The Three of them running as fast as the woodland would permit them towards the sound.

Joshua arriving at the source of the sound, slowing his pace down to a standing stop. Setting his Azure gaze upon a surreal yet ominous sight. His face expressing shock and excitement at the same time, saying with a nervously excited voice "Oh my god!". His eye's widening moderately at the miraculous sight in front of him.

Johanna hearing her brothers voice, Ran in the direction of his voice. Slowing down, she looked at him for a few seconds and asked in the protective tone "What is it?". Then she looked at the device that her found, She then In a nervous questioned "Wait, what the heck is this thing!?". Blinking twice, she shouted "Martini, You Have got to see this!". Her face Changing form one of concern to one of surprise and disbelief.

Lorenzo was the final member of the trio to arrive on the scene. Walking on up to the two of them, He asked "OK what did you two find?" with a curious tone in his voice. Johanna Looking back towards him, Pointed up and in front of them. Sighing He Turned to see what the fuss was about, His face contorted into one mixed with surprise and intrigue. With which he simply said "What in Mother Teresa's name?".

Before them was octagonal Shaped Ring, One hundred Meters in diameter. Buried half way into the ground. With the inner ring inside the middle of the gate-like device, there were azure glowing symbols. The Symbols themselves looked like, they were derived from Nordic mythology. With an all too familiar azure glow, on the symbols and the visible Chevron shaped markers. It was in no doubt that the very object before them was made from the same material as the ore that was shown the night before.

With look at Joshua, Lorenzo said "Hey JoJo, You have got that phone and phone number that your uncle gave you?". Joshua simply nodded in confirmation. Johanna Still shocked from the sight of the thing in front of her stayed silent. Only her breath could be heard.

Lorenzo After thirty seconds of silence Simply said with an air of instructive command "Call this in now".

Joshua pulling the phone and the satellite up link out of his pockets, said "Johanna, can you and Enzo set up camp while I'm making this phone call?". Not wanting to stand in the rain for any longer.

His Sister, snapping out of her shocked stupor. Looked at her brother, To which she said with a friendly voice "Sure, Enzo you OK with that?". To which Lorenzo smiled, nodding cooperatively wanting to get out of the rain and into shelter.

If they were to call this in, they might as well hold up where they are. They had to agree on one thing, it was coming up to their lunchtime.

 _Eastern Germany,2014,Joachimsthal Area,2:00PM_

It had been and hour and half, since the phone call was made. The Three youths were sitting at a camper table, underneath the tent out of the rain. The cold yet serene rain still pouring down, the droplet's falling gently down upon the terrain outside. It had also been an hour since they had their lunch, an Asian style stew with noodles.

Johanna looked towards her brother Joshua, her curved chin resting upon her raised palms. Her face expressing boredom of waiting. With a Tired voice she asked "Joshua, When do you think they'll be here?". Tapping he left foot for a few seconds, her patience slowly growing thinner.

Joshua at the time, was looking at the leftover's within the pot. Sighing as he sat there, wanting to know why the woman on the phone sounded slightly panicked over their discovery. When his sister asked him a question, he snapped out of his pondering trance. Quickly looking over to her, he said Abruptly "Oh, uh let me Check". Taking a look at his watch to find out the time. Seeing that it one forty-five in the afternoon, He spoke again in the confident tone "Oh, They'll be here in ten, fifteen minutes at most".

Johanna Chuckled at her brothers initial remark, she internally and externally admitted that kind of gave her. With an authentic smile, she said "Uh Huh, Anyway I'm going to go play on my phone for while". Taking out her phone, she swiped towards the game 'smash hit' that had recently come out a few months ago. With a touch on the icon, she began playing.

Taking a Minute to gather up his thoughts again, Joshua swayed his gaze away from Johanna. Looking now towards Lorenzo, he said to himself "Anyway". Taking a Minutes pause, he curiously asked "You know what this blue thing might be?". Pointing his left thumb at the octagonal device they found.

"What, the thing that look like it came out of a Nordic version of Star gate?" Lorenzo Asked in a voice of agitation, glancing over to the relic that Joshua was pointing at for a few seconds before looking back at the Young Caucasian males face. Tapping his left index finger onto the camping table, with a conflicted expression he said "On one hand I did not want anything to do with this". Taking a thirty second pause, Lorenzo said with a curious yet unsure look in his eye "On the other hand, I kind of desire to see how fare this rabbit hole goes".

Johanna however was not wholly convinced, that the thing they found was harmless. That octagonal ring could have been an ancient weapon for all they knew. Grumbling slightly at no one in particular, trying to formulate a refusal in her head. However, before she could say anything, she could hear the sound of airborne helicopters heading in the distance.

Joshua and Lorenzo also heard the helicopters in the distance, it sounded like they were making a leaning in a nearby clearing. Looking behind the two boys, they saw three men in German army uniforms. Behind the soldiers was a woman with long raven hair in an Interpol Uniform walking towards the campsite of the teenagers.

The woman's light brown gaze focused on both the teenage trio and the device behind them. Her left eyebrow furrowing at the sight. As she the other two soldiers beside her were now ten meters away from the camp site. Lorenzo, Joshua and Johanna had expressions on their faces with a mixture of fear and confusion on what was going on.

The woman gave out a slight hmm in her voice, Looking at the soldiers she ordered in British accent and with serene yet commanding air "You two, radio this in and call for a recovery team to transport this gate out of here". The Soldier Simply replied "Understood!" and went to radio in the teen discovery of a functioning gate. After a few seconds she quickly turned her sight back at the three individuals, In a self noting voice she said "Right now, I have another thing to take care of".

As the female inter-pol agent walked over towards them, she calmly said "Now then". Stopping in front of the table with the two male's to her sides and Johanna on the opposite side of her. With a friendly expression and curt tone she asked "Would you three kindly, please pack up your things and head to the helicopter?" with a two minute pause she continued "We can discuss about what you three found back at the station".

Lorenzo looked over at the woman next to him, then back at the firebrick lady behind him. With a nervous tone in his voice and a concerned expression on his face he said "Um, Johanna". Briefly shooting a look back at Joshua that non-verbally said 'You better hope we aren't in for the big ride'.

Joshua shot a look at the woman as well, then quickly looking back at Lorenzo. Realizing that he might be in big deep shit with them both. With a lump going down his throat, he differed to his sister. Saying with both a nervous tone in his voice "U-Um, Sis?". Both boys awaiting her response.

Johanna on the other hand, had already turned her Phone off. Looking up towards the agent the was in front of her, looking from side to side at her two male accomplices. Seeing a nervous and confused looks on their faces, she sighed saying "Joshua, Enzo do what she says". The Two instinctively nodding, getting off the chairs they were sitting on. Ready to start packing their things.

The woman at first furrowed her left brow at them for a minute. Seeing the boy's defer the young lady opposite of her, she did her best to restrain her chuckling. However, upon hearing the young teenage girl's response she smiled, like a teacher gauging prospective students. "Good answer" was all she said. Turning around, she proceeded to walk back to the soldiers that accompanied her.

Although they were nervous and wanted answers, first they had to fulfill the woman request. Maybe she had some answers to their questions. The only they could do is wait for what comes next.

 _Western Berlin,2014,Police Station,3:30PM_

It had been an hour since they were picked up by the female international police agent and her German military escort. Joshua's and Johanna's friend Lorenzo Martini, including his sister had both already been questioned by the lady.

Now it was Joshua Joiner's turn, as he sat there in the steel chair. Waiting patiently waiting for the woman to return. Looking around the gray room, the one-way glass and the table and chairs. The door into the room was located to his right. With a bored expression on his face, he yawned. Wanting to get this over with soon.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the glass, his Father Johnathan Joiner, his Uncle Gorge Foch, his older sister Johanna and his friend Lorenzo were standing in the room beyond the glass. Joshua could not hear them. His Father, rubbing his fingers through his black crew cut hair. Simply asked "So, what do you three think he'll pick?" with an intrigued tone in his voice.

Johanna with her left hand on her hip, brought her right index finger up to the right side of her forehead gently rubbing her fingertip against the part of her skull. Reluctantly she replied "Honestly, I would prefer if he just took the money". Sighing, she had doubts in her mind.

Gorge Foch had no personal comment on the matter, shaking his head. He thought to himself 'Seriously Johnathan, like father like son in some cases'. Not wanting to buy into such thing's he kept silent, not caring which choice Joshua went with in the end. He just wanted the questioning to end sooner rather than later.

Lorenzo on the other hand, said cautiously "Knowing from what I heard about when you younger, that You were known for being very adventurous Johnathan". Taking a minute to catch his breath, he saw the raven haired agent from earlier make her way through the door in the room she opened. Upon her entrance and her taking the seat opposite of Joshua, the four individuals went silent. Patiently awaiting the final outcome, of this little expedition the three teens had.

Looking up at the woman that was now in-front of him, Joshua sat there slowly tapping one of his index fingers upon the steel table top. Chuckling to himself for a few seconds, He said with a nervously polite voice he said "Uh, hi there".

The woman brought her hand up, "Why hello to you, I'm Agent Blake Belladonna" she said with a clam expression on her face. Taking a few seconds to set up the tape player and folders on the table, She spoke again "Anyway, I won't bother wasting time I'll get right to the point".

Her right hand sliding the folders over to Joshua, "What is in those documents, is an explanation of why the United Nations is interested in you're...discovery" her suggestive words implying to the blue device that he and his two accomplices found.

Joshua Looked down at the folders, with a confused look on his he simply said "huh?". Curious he pried the first folder open, now interested onto why interpol and the UN were interested in what he had found. 'This had either got to be a hoax or it is real' he skeptically thought, however when he looked into the contents his eyes widened "This is, I thought that the one I found was the only one".

Blake looking at his shocked expression smiled slightly, moving her elbows onto with a sincere voice she said "Well, The project I am a part of deals with... more difficult to explain activities that have been happening lately both past and present".

As he went through the contents of the first folder, he looked up to raven haired woman opposite of him. With jolt to his memory, he said in a concerned tone and expression "Oh like the disappearances of both Cody and Collin Devon a few months back". Shaking his head, he asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice "Why are you showing me potentially classified information anyway?". Picking up the pace of his reading of the second document.

Miss Belladonna's left eyebrow furrowed at the fact, that this civilian had actually some form of connection to two of the people who went mysteriously missing recently. However, as she was now being pressed for time, she really had to the point of this discussion.

With a Clam but firm voice and disciplined look on her face she said "Anyway as much as I am Curious in your connection with the Devon Brothers". Taking a Minute to collect her thoughts, she said with tone of authority in her voice "As for the files in front of you, I was going to ask if you wanted to join the UN's little expedition through the gate".

Joshua was nearly at the end of the final file, Reading the final page of the information. He did however get taken aback by what he heard Blake asked him. He was now faced with the decision on whether he wanted to join as part of the united nations expeditionary force. But he needed to know what Johanna and Enzo said to her about that. With an uncharacteristically stern voice and inquisitive look in his eyes he queried "Wait, before I reply to that what did Johanna and Enzo said to you first".

Blake Chuckled at the boy's reply, "You are either very observant or good a guess work" She said Jovially. Calming herself down again, She answered "Well to keep a long answer short, although they would rather take a monetary offer and live out their lives, they said they will follow you on whatever you choose".

The Auburn boy rubbed his face with one of his hands, in disbelief that his sister and childhood friend had just made his decision harder now. On one hand he could agree with them to take the money and run, however on the other hand he had an adventurous itch that needed scratching. Bringing his hand back down to the table, he sighed in defeat. He concluded "This is one big-ass Morton's fork", with a pause he answered in curiosity "I honestly would love to join, seeing that I am going to get chewed out by my sister anyway".

Blake Smiled with respect to the boy's answer, it seemed like he realised that they were going to end up on the expedition either way. With a voice of serene admiration She said "I have to say, you made a wise choice". Taking the time to catch her breath, she continued "Well, you do still have plenty of time to pack whatever things you want to take with you".

Joshua with a smile, asked "How long do we have?". Wanting to know what kind of deadline they had to get wherever they needed to be.

"You have until the beginning of next month" She replied with an assuring tone. Elegantly she got up from her chair, taking the folder's she brought with her. Before she was about to exit the room, she said back to him "I look forward to working with you all". With that she took her leave out of the door she came in.

Joshua could only imagine their reactions to what he had just done, although he can foolish he was not stupid. Now that he was left in the room alone, he didn't realise the sheer impact his choice would have. He simply yawned, little did the azure eye young man knew.

Was that his family and brother's keeper, were on the collision course for an adventure of a lifetime.

 **Authors Note: I am currently, not the most experienced writer in the world. Be forewarned this is an Alternate Universe fan fiction by default. So expect key things to be changed. Also, I am willing to look for a beta reader who has actually played the games and watched the anime(Since I only got the Wikipedia for VC to fall back on). I'll be Including Core Story related bit's from now on in my chapters.**

 **PS: I have decided to divide the main story and the prologue into their own separate entries. For convenience's sake.**


End file.
